A DayDream
by Hezzy.Ash
Summary: Okay so this is my FIRST ever FanFiction and I'm bad at writing summaries so please just read it, it will be good I promise


I'm lying down and starring up at the old oak tree. Then I feel something warm holding my hand, I looked down, there's another hand holding my hand, their fingers are laced with mine. I slowly took my eyes from our hand to see a boy…. No to be correct a teenager laying next to me, to me it seamed that he was round about my age, he was just starring at me with his big brown eye's and his messed up short brown wavy hair. As I lay there I look at him, wondering if I have seen his face before but I could not put my finger on it. "Do I know you?" I finally manage to say while pulling my hand away while sitting up, breaking the awkward silence that was building up between us "of course you know me baby" he said giving me a cocky grin "Who are you?" I said in an 'angry and almost loosing my temper' voice "I am stark, James stark …. You don't remember me do you? He said looking a little confused "Do you remember who you are?" he asked "I am … I am … who am I?" I said felling very confused and trust me I am easily confused "Do you remember me?" he asked almost looking lugubrious "I remember you ..….I remember you from a dream" I said while trying to remember which dream he was from. Then unexpectedly I saw a shadow there was some sort of creature that was starring at us behind the old oak tree in the trees shadow, I just reached I spun around and stood up so quickly it seamed like I had super speed, I didn't realize that stark was standing in front of me with …. WITH A SWORD. How did he get a sword? I asked my-self mentally, as if he could hear me, he answered "Um… Ah …. I don't know, how I got this sword" he said while looking at the sword and it has a double edge blade, it's swirled black and silver grip and it's beautifully engraved swirls and arrows on it. As stark lifted his mighty sword he asked the creature

"what are you?, who are you?, where did you come from?" but the creature did not answer him it just kept starring into my eyes. Then unexpectedly stark moved to stand in between that creature and me. The creature was so stunned at what stark did, it finally spoke and it said in a very deep and angry voice that made me want to cringe at the sound of it "return to me what you have stolen" stark obviously thought that was a question and he answered it "yea and what have we stolen from you?" stark asked "her soul, you have stolen her soul from me" he said while pointing at blood soaked finger at me "she is not yours to have, I will only say this once leave her alone and if you can't do that you'll have to kill me to get to her" stark said standing a little taller then usually "if that is so, so be it" he said while giving stark a grossly horrible grin and stepping out of the shadows. I hear a noise behind me. I turn around to see nothing. I hear a loud noise of sword blades smashing together and I swirl around only to find that stark was fighting this huge black creature, with every blow stark took you could tell he was getting weaker and weaker, stark would not stand another minute with that creature."NO" I shout almost crying. I can see the tip of the blood soaked blade sticking out of stark's chest right in between his shoulder blades and glistening in the moonlight, stark was facing down towards the sword that is piercing thought his stomach with his head lowered and down on both knees. All I can hear from stark is him gasping for air and trying to fight the pain that the sword was giving him, then the sword was removed from his chest, stark automatically fell to the ground, I just reacted I ran towards him and knelt next to him cradling his head in my lap and said to him in a 'I going to cry' voice "everything is going to be …. Everything is going to be ok" At the same time I said that the creature with it's huge black wings unfurling started walking towards us, I picked up stark's sword that he dropped on the ground it was still warm from when he held it. The creature was still saying "give back what you have stolen" in a very hissed voice "NEVER will I let you have my sole!" I shouted at him "one day, I will take your sole and that day is today" he said while lifting his hands above his head and cold, darkness, black, that's all that I could feel, all that I could see. I pulled my sleeves of my jacket down and rubbing my arms to keep them from going numb. I hear a noise behind me, a wave of fear comes rushing over me, my breath was coming in short, sharp pants, my vision was all burly, I had trouble even staying up right. I feel a cool breeze on the back of my neck and then on the back of my ankles

"it's just the wind" I said while exhaling a long breathe of air and mentally reassuring my-self. Next thing I know I feel two cold hands on my shoulders, I don't know what to do, I was frozen I could not move, do I run?, do I just stay here? Or do I turn around and face what was holding my shoulders? I did the logical thing to do I ran, I ran so fast without looking behind me, I just kept on running. Finally I stopped beside a large thick tree, I put my warm hand on the rough bark and caught my breath, then I looked around to see if any one was following me. "clear" I whispered to my-self, still sounding a little out of breath. Very unexpectedly I see a shadow from behind the tree "come to me now" he said while extending his hand to me "Never, I will never come to you" I said to him very staunchly. As soon as I said that he immediate came towards me, I automatically started to step back, as quickly as a lion chasing a zebra, I fell over a rock, he still is coming towards me but now he has a dagger, he's getting closer and closer "NO!….. Hel.l.p" I said using my last breath, as I watched in horror he catapulted the dagger towards me striking me in the chest.

I sat up screaming and gasping for air, I started to blink away the tears in my eyes and finally resized that I was in.. a bed.

Did I just have a nightmare? …


End file.
